With a rise in technology surrounding the control of delivering content, new types of data may be gathered and used to control the delivery (such as streaming) of content. Today, data used to control the delivery of content is from user input at the receiver receiving the content. This type of control requires a user's direct input to make any modification to the content as it is delivered.
But, this scheme for controlling the delivery of content does not allow for the automation of controlling the content. Users must manually input preferences before the content may be modified as desired. Requiring this of users causes a disruption in content service and negatively impacts user experience as the user must focus on modifying the content as desired and not on the content itself. Thus, this requires the user to manually input preferences every time there is a desire for the content to be modified.